


gifted | oneshots

by helloqueenie



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Divergent (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon), Reign (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The 100 (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloqueenie/pseuds/helloqueenie
Summary: in which i, marie, wrote my oneshots and fic ideas down for you all!my main reading and writing platform is Wattpad, so please go check me out. @mariexx !
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 2





	gifted | oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on my story! i really appreciate it :)

Welcome to my story! This is just a placeholder chapter, as I’ll get to work on the actual oneshots in the morning. it’s 5 am for me oof.

anyways, thank you again for reading! it means a lot. follow me on wattpad if you could, it’d really help me out. my account it @-mariexx ! I’m pretty active on there, because it’s my main platform. anyways, happy reading!


End file.
